Coming Home
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Biarkan Antonio membaringkan Bella yang sudah pulang ini ke padang rumput di samping rumah mereka. / au - human names used /


**Coming Home**

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Spain/Belgium. **Genre**: Angst/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: military!au, human names.

_(__Biarkan Antonio membaringkan Bella yang sudah pulang ini ke padang rumput di samping rumah mereka.)_

* * *

Bella telah berbaring setengah jam di atas rerumputan namun tidak sedetik pun tidur didapatkannya, dia menyerah, dan akhirnya membuka mata, hanya untuk mendapati Antonio yang sedang memandanginya—entah sejak kapan. Bella memiringkan tubuh dan bertanya mengapa, Antonio menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum—senyum terteduhnya—dan menyusuri pipi Bella dengan dua jarinya,

"Aku ingin puas-puas memandangimu sebelum aku pergi."

"Kau—"

"Ya, aku akan berangkat perang."

* * *

Bella menunggu dengan panggilan-panggilan akan _Antonio, Antonio_, setiap malam tanpa jeda per harinya, terus berulang sampai empat bulan.

* * *

Bella tidak mendengar satu pengumuman pun tentang kedatangan para tentara di pelabuhan; dia sibuk mengolah tomat dan menjualnya dalam bentuk utuh maupun saus-saus botolan sebagai pengisi waktu. Dia baru tahu tentang kedatangan Antonio ketika ada ketukan pada pintu rumahnya.

"Anto—"

Antonio tersenyum padanya dan langsung memeluknya, mencium kening dan hidungnya, lalu merengkuhnya lagi, tetapi Bella menangis sesugukan dan tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Antonio.

Pelukan Antonio tidak utuh.

Salah satu tangannya hilang sampai setengah lengan.

* * *

Bella bermimpi tentang langit yang kebiruan dan bantal rumput yang empuk—sesuai dengan tempatnya berbaring—dan tiupan angin yang seperti lagu dari embusan seruling, beserta dengan kicau burung yang terdengar seperti denting _lyra_. Dia terbangun tak lama setelahnya, hanya untuk menemukan langit yang ditutupi darinya oleh tubuh Antonio yang sedang berlutut dan menatap khidmat.

"Ada panggilan lagi, Bella."

"Tidak, Antonio ... jangan ..."

Antonio membungkuk dan menciumnya, airmata meluncur bebas dari sudut mata Bella, otaknya lumpuh dan tubuhnya meleleh karena sentuhan Antonio pada tulang punggungnya. Dari semua racun yang pernah diciptakan, ciuman Antonio adalah pembunuh nomor satu untuk Bella—dan Bella tidak punya pilihan lain selain hidup kembali dengan sifat tunduk dan patuh atas semua kata-kata Antonio. Dia selalu bisa ditaklukan oleh itu, entah karena apa, dia tidak punya daya untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Demi negara, aku akan pergi, dan demi kau, aku akan pulang."

* * *

Yang ini lebih singkat daripada yang sebelumnya, dan Bella tahu tentang kedatangan para tentara dari tetangganya yang juga memiliki suami yang sedang berangkat ke medan perang. Bella menanti kedatangan Antonio di pelabuhan, lengkap dengan sekotak makanan karena dia tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Antonio ketika pulang adalah makan. Dengan tambahan beberapa tomat segar, tentunya.

"Bella."

Bella menoleh. Dia tidak melihat Antonio turun, dan ternyata lelaki itu sudah menyapanya dari belakang. Entah bagaimana lelaki itu bisa turun tanpa diketahuinya—matanya kurang telitikah?

"Antonio ... Antonio ..."

Antonio tersenyum seperti biasa, tetapi Bella jatuh berlutut sambil memeluk kotak makanan. Dia menangis dan air matanya jatuh ke dekat kaki Antonio, dia menjerit namun pekikannya tenggelam di antara keriuhan para penyambut yang berbahagia—namun ada juga yang meraung karena yang kembali hanyalah mayat. Antonio mengulurkan tangan dan menyeka rambutnya.

Bella menangisi tongkat kayu yang menopang tubuh Antonio.

Kaki kanan Antonio tidak ada lagi.

* * *

Bella duduk di atas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya, kadang dia berusaha menghindari tempat kaki dan tangan Antonio seharusnya berada, tetapi tetap saja, dia tidak tega untuk membuang muka begitu saja. Antonio bertanya padanya mengapa dia terlihat murung hari itu padahal panen tomat mereka cukup banyak. Antonio selalu tahu cara untuk menyamankan Bella saat dia murung, dan dia bukan orang yang malu atau berkeberatan melakukannya. Apalagi ketika hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Selalu ada hal untuk diucapkan terima kasih atasnya, Bella. Aku masih hidup di sini bersamamu."

Antonio menarik dagu Bella dan menciumnya, ciuman malu-malu yang menghadirkan kembali Antonio remaja ke pandangan Bella, dan Bella membalasnya. Antonio mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Bella, tiupan napasnya yang panas berisi bisikan,

"Aku akan berangkat lagi minggu depan, Sayang."

"Tidak!" sanggah Bella, mendorong dada Antonio, dia menggeleng dan airmatanya berhamburan ke udara. "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Untuk apa kau pergi di saat kau sudah ... sudah ..." dia meringis dan tidak mampu melanjutkannya lagi. Dia menunduk di dada Antonio dan kedua tangannya ada di pundak suaminya.

"Mereka membutuhkan ahli strategi. Mereka menginginkanku untuk menjadi orang yang mengatur peperangan, dan tidak ikut terjun langsung. Demi dunia dan negara, Bella, aku akan ikut, dan demi kau, aku akan berusaha tetap hidup. Dan utuh."

Kecupan hinggap di ubun-ubun Bella yang belum berhenti menangis.

"Tidak banggakah kau memiliki suami yang cerdas, hm, Bella?"

Bella mencengkeram pakaian di bahu Antonio, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dia membiarkan Antonio pergi dan dia pun berkorban atas perasaannya; lalu dia tahu bahwa dia akan selalu bermimpi buruk minimal sampai dua minggu ke depan. Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Dia tenang. Dia mencoba menerima. Dia membiarkan Antonio pergi hanya untuk kembali padanya. Lagi.

Semoga.

* * *

Antonio kembali, ya, kembali, kali ini tangan dan kakinya yang tersisa masih berwujud dan bisa disentuh tetapi Bella menangis lagi.

"Aku kembali, Bella-ku."

Kalimat itu tidak bisa menenangkan Bella.

Salah satu mata Antonio tertutup,

"Mataku terkena pedang musuh. Walau aku cuma punya satu mata sekarang, tetapi kau terlihat cantik untukku."

* * *

Antonio tertidur lebih dulu di padang rumput daripada Bella. Bella ingin menemaninya dan mengapresiasi setiap detik yang mereka lalui bersama dan menyentuh Antonio sehalus yang tangannya mampu, hanya untuk berterima kasih bahwa kulit Antonio masih sehalus yang dulu—tetapi dia terganggu oleh ketukan di pintu depan yang terdengar keras bahkan sampai ke halaman samping rumah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini surat perintah untuk berangkat perang. Seperti yang Anda tahu, satu rumah dengan penghuni dua atau lebih orang dewasa harus mengirimkan satu orang untuk berjuang. Akan ada pelatihan singkat bagi orang baru."

Bella mencengkeram gulungan undangan itu kuat-kuat. Antonio tidak boleh tahu tentang ini.

* * *

Bella menghampiri Antonio di meja makan; dia tahu cara terbaik untuk menaklukkan Antonio. Bukan hanya Antonio yang bisa melakukannya, hm? Bella mendekati dari belakang dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Antonio, dia menghujani leher Antonio dengan kecupan yang sesaat namun intens.

"Hei, aku boleh pergi ke suatu tempat, Sayang?"

"Mm, Bella, kau terlihat manja hari ini. Mau ke mana, hm? Aku akan berusaha menemanimu. Aku pasti bisa."

"Aku mau pergi sendiri," Bella mengeratkan rangkulannya, "Ada peperangan lagi dan seseorang dari rumah ini harus pergi berbakti demi negara."

"Aku bisa—"

"Tidak, Sayang. Kali ini, tolong setujui, tolong lepaskan aku, karena aku sudah mengizinkanmu pergi beberapa kali. Antonio, seperti yang kaukatakan, aku akan pergi demi kedamaian, tetapi aku akan kembali demi kasih sayangmu untukku."

"Berjanjilah, Bella," Antonio menyentuh lengan Bella. "Berjanjilah kau akan pulang. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan kembali lagi ..." dia memejamkan mata.

"Ya, Antonio. Tetapi jika aku kembali dalam keadaan tidak utuh—"

"Maka aku akan tetap menyayangimu," dia mencium salah satu tangan Bella yang diangkatnya ke depan bibirnya, "Seperti kau menyayangiku yang sudah tidak utuh ini lagi."

* * *

Antonio tidak tidur semalaman, satu bulan setelah kepergian Bella, ketika dia mendengar bahwa besok kapal yang membawa para tentara akan datang. Dia mengelus tempat tidur yang kosong di sampingnya sambil tersenyum ketika berpejam mata—mengkhayalkan betapa tempat ini akan menjadi hangat malam esok karena Bella akan menghuninya dan membisikkan selamat tidur padanya.

Antonio berada pada barisan terdepan di pelabuhan untuk menunggu.

Namun sampai pelabuhan sepi karena sebagian pesar penjemput dan yang dijemput sudah pulang, dia tidak menemukan Bella sama sekali. Yang tersisa hanya iring-iringan jenazah para tentara yang gugur yang dibawa keluar dari kapal.

Kemudian Antonio mendengar seorang petugas berujar keras, meneriaki siapapun yang tersisa di pelabuhan, "Siapa yang mengenal tentara wanita bernama Bella Carriedo?"

Antonio berjalan dengan cepat, beberapa kali tongkatnya tersandung permukaan lantai dermaga yang tidak rata, namun dia tetap berjuang mendekati tempat itu dengan susah payah, Antonio menelan ludahnya, namun yang muncul hanyalah suara serak.

"Saya. Saya suaminya."

Bella kembali padanya, tubuhnya utuh.

Yang kurang hanya nyawanya.

* * *

Antonio membaringkan tubuh dingin Bella di atas rumput, dia tidak tahu harus berapa kali menyeka wajah Bella yang basah karena air matanya yang menghujani pipi itu.

Setidaknya, biarkan dia tidur di sini bersama Bella—seperti hari-hari lama mereka—sebelum besok Bella tidur di tempat lain, di tempat yang tidak sama dengannya. Antonio mengambil tangan Bella yang kaku, menciumnya, dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali menangis, melepaskan air matanya dan dia tidak peduli jika itu habis.

Seandainya besok tidak ada, dia rela tidur selamanya dengan Bella di atas rumput ini.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: ah kenapa fanfic pertama saya buat otp saya yang minor ini malah angst (...)


End file.
